


The Importance of Reading the Packaging

by jubjubird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hair Dyeing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjubird/pseuds/jubjubird
Summary: When Adrien finds out Plagg is able to alter his suit to cover up anything identity-revealing, he wants to try it out. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	The Importance of Reading the Packaging

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but someone suggested that it could be longer, so here we are

“So you’re telling me that you can change how my costume looks? Awesome!” Adrien exclaimed, starting at Plagg excitedly. ”Can we do that now? I want a hood.”

”No, ” Plagg says, rolling his eyes, ”it’s only for special circumstances.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. ”What kind of special circumstances?”

”Like, you know, anything that could compromise your identity would need to be covered up. But that rarely happens, ” Plagg added hastily as he watched the wheels in his Chosen’s brain turn. He did not like where this was going, but on the other hand, he was a bit curious. Which is what he would say to Tikki once this whole thing blew over.

~~~^.^~~~

Plagg had nearly forgotten about that conversation he had had with Adrien a week before until a package arrived. He assumed it was just more Ladybug merchandise and dismissed it without another thought, going back to his nap.

A few hours later, Plagg woke up. As he was stretching, he glanced at Adrien, who was sitting at the computer. The kwami stopped for a moment, his eyes wide. He burst into laughter.

Adrien jumped when he heard cackling and looked over at Plagg in alarm. 

”What did you do to your hair!?” Plagg wheezed, taking in the neon green color of Adrien’s hair. The boy smirked.

”Guess you’ll have to add something to my suit now like, I don't know, a hood?” said Adrien with a grin that was purely Chat Noir and a mischievous glint in his eye.

Twenty minutes later, with much protest from Plagg, Adrien transformed to see the few accessories Plagg had begrudgingly let him add to the suit. The new version of the costume was basically the same as the first one except for a few things; the most notable of those modifications being the hood covering his head. It was just like the one that Carapace wears, but it was black and had ears on top. Chat loved it and was a little sad that he'll have to get rid of the hood when the semi-permanent neon green dye wears off, but he'll get over it.

After switching off the light in his enormous bedroom, Chat Noir leaped out of the equally large window.

~~~^.^~~~

When Nathalie went to wake Adrien up for school the next morning, she didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. In fact, besides being Mayura, her job was pretty boring. The last thing she expected was to find her boss’s son, who she was in charge of, with neon green hair.

Adrien snickers when he sees Nathalie’s expression.

“Don’t worry, it’s just temporary dye, see?” he holds up the package that had been sitting on his desk. “It’ll come off in a few—“ his eyes widened. How had he read that wrong? Adrien set it back on the desk. ”Um, I may have, uh gotten the wrong dye?” he scratched his neck nervously.

Nathalie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. How was she going to explain this to her boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
